


Unsung Heroes

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Passengers (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Passengers AU, a better ending, make it gay, the smarter ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percival Graves and Credence Barebone were the first and only people aboard the Avalon to wake up, but due to a glitch in the sleeping pods, it was 90 years too soon.Now they must figure out why and how and also discover the secrets of the ship, and try to save everyone else and themselves.[half written before the movie came out, based off the trailer, the final half written after seeing the movie and being annoyed as fuck that i got forced into it in the first place and HEY HERE'S A BETTER VERSION THX]





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://sozdanie-gryazi-eternal.tumblr.com/post/153960437620/
> 
> graphic there 
> 
> this is a one shot and its rambly but also kinda cute imo because its not the same bullshit as the ACTUAL movie.  
> spoilers: no smut, but the upcoming Alexander AU is hella smutty so. yeah.

The ship is beautiful, cold, but well lit, and silent except for the soft rumble of the engines and Graves steps out of his pod, slow, cautious, instinctively feeling something is wrong.

No one else awake, and there’s no welcoming tones over the intercom, nothing at all like the training had specified.

He walks around, barefoot against the surface of the interior of the ship, and he tries not to shiver. He calls out, once, twice, and receives no reply.

Alone, awake, and the Avalon is full of mysteries.

*

A few days passed, and the ship was beginning to grow on him, he could remember how to get from one section to another, but the fact no one else was awake was a bit frightening.

There was a little robot in the workshop, and he got him working with no trouble. He was remote controlled, and could move rapidly around the ship, faster than Graves could walk.

The bartender in the dining room was kind, pre-programmed conversation topics, and yet seemingly unknowing why Graves was the only one.

It wasn’t until almost a week, when he heard something.

A voice.

Soft, unsure, and he ran.

“Hello?”

Graves nearly stopped short when he reached the atrium and saw a figure through the wall of water from the fountain, heart pounding in his chest, thudding against his ribs,

“Yes?”

The shape emerged from behind the blurring surface, and Graves just stared, open mouthed, at the slim long haired and fragile looking creature who walked as if on new legs. Technically they were.

Twenty years of hypersleep was no mean feat.

“Is anyone else awake?”

They were asking and Graves blinked, before shaking his head,

“No. Just me. I don’t know what’s happened yet.”

“What’s your name?”

He moved closer, and Graves noticed how sharp his cheekbones were beneath the dark curtains of his hair, as if carved from marble.

“Graves. Percy Graves.”

He stuck out his hand, as if desperate for something to do with himself beyond continue staring,

“Hi. I’m Credence.”

The first human contact he’d had in a week, after two decades of coma like sleep was making Graves’ eyes sting.

*

Credence couldn’t quite believe what was going on. The Avalon had been his escape plan, his only way out of the hell that had become his life, and now, even before the new world had been reached, his world had been turned upside down again.

He was the only one on the ship, walking around, seeing the wonderful and advanced technology, besides the man with the dark eyes and sharp brows.

The second his hand had taken Credence’s, it was as if he’d been jolted with a dash of electricity. Not unlike his last round of therapy, before making a break for it, but different.

Warmer, gentle almost, but it still sent shivers down his spine.

They fell into an easy routine, sharing meals together, spending the occasional hour in the library, reading over the digi-books and watching old earth films.

But when Credence stumbled upon a pad with videos and pictures of his family, he nearly dropped it and sent it shattering into a dozen fragments of glass and shards of metal.

“What’s wrong?”

Graves was at his side in an instant, having heard him cry out.

“It’s just people from my past. I don’t know why that stuff was saved. I just… wasn’t ready to see it.”

Graves’ hand was on his shoulder, his palm warm against his skin, even through the white cotton of their identical uniform like clothing.

“Are you all right? You want me to make us something to drink? Hot tea?”

Occasionally, the man’s accent slipped out, and Credence wondered where exactly it was from. Besides somewhere in the British Isles. He’d lived in the smothering embrace of his dustbowl town almost all his life, and only knew what he’d been allowed to know about the world.

He just nodded, and slowly followed him to the dining hall.

“We should do something.”

Graves said, and Credence blinked over at him,

“Like what?”

He looked thoughtful, before taking a sip of his tea,

“Maybe a movie night, just make some freeze dried corn into pop corn, have some fun. What do you think? Make an evening of it? Forget we’re just on a ship still decades from home.”

Credence felt something like hope welling up inside of him.

“Really? You want to do that?”

Graves nodded,

“Of course. I think it would do us good. Little bit of distraction.”

*

The idea of dressing up a bit, trying to see what sort of finery the ship held, was actually more fun than Credence could remember having in a long time.

There were no ties, but the suit jacket and black pants he saw were nicer than anything he’d ever worn in his life, even to church.

When he walked out into the atrium, and saw Graves waiting for him by the elevator, he thought his throat might have gone dry.

“You clean up nice.”

Credence swallowed thickly, and managed a smile, shaky as his hands felt, when Graves offer him an arm, he reached out and took it.

“Wow.”

Graves grinned over at him, looking like one of the actors who’d stepped off a digi-screen, clean shaven and handsome,

“What’s your poison?”

The elevator came to a stop, and Graves led him out towards the bar, and the elegant manner in which he walked made Credence feel foolish, and uncoordinated.

“I haven’t ever had a drink of alcohol, or wine outside of communion.”

Graves patted his hand on Credence’s on his arm,

“Not to worry. Let’s start off with something mild. Champagne.”

He nodded to the bartender, a humanoid looking robot, and he turned away from them to prepare two glasses.

Credence took a seat and looked over at Graves, a slow smile on his face,

“So, what made you decide to leave your life on earth?”

*

The drink was delicious, like drinking liquid sunshine, and it only made Credence feel a little dizzy, and warmed his veins, so that when Graves asked him to dance, the music that was playing was just slow enough, he said yes, found himself in the man’s arms, and when they started moving, it felt as if everything, every moment had been leading to that.

He leaned in, pressed his cheek to Graves’ shoulder, and he could feel his heartbeat settling at last, no longer nervous for anything, whether thanks to the champagne or not.

“You’re pretty good at this you know?”

Graves was saying, his voice low, almost a rasp at Credence’s ear, and he smiled,

“Thank you.”

He pulled back to look at him, and found Graves watching him, something like wonder in his eyes, and then they dipped lower, to Credence’s lips, and the music faded into the background, everything closed in, even time seemed to slow.

Graves stopped leading him, holding still, and Credence could feel his palm in the center of his back, and his hand tightened on his own,

“Do you -?”

Credence was holding his breath he found, and he just nodded, wordlessly, so Graves pulled him in, the final few inches, until their mouths could touch in a gentle brush of lips.

He sighed at the contact, feeling sparks crawling up his spine, and just when he felt Graves try to deepen the kiss, a piercing alarm sounded, and he felt the hand at his back turn into a fist, and they broke apart, finding the ambient light having turned to reds and oranges, and the bartender seemed to be glitching.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Graves was saying, and Credence could only shake his head,

“Something must have happened…”

*

Graves tried his band on the door, to the main deck of the ship, and there was a flash of blue and green, as the round metal moved away, revealing a flashing console marked with red and white.

“What’s going on?”

Credence was asking, and Graves shook his head,

“I don’t know. The autopilot seems to be having trouble, it looks like we’ve taken damage somewhere…”

According to the computer, and the information he could access, there had been an asteroid field they had passed through, triggering Graves’ pod malfunction, and further decay to the system had been what woke Credence, on a different level.

The shield had worked, had saved most of the ship, but for the two people accidentally condemned.

“We’ve got to get down to the engineering level, see if we can’t restart it.”

Graves finally said, and turned to Credence, who looked completely overwhelmed. His background wasn’t in anything like that, he’d been merely a student who chose to take a trip, while Graves had volunteered to help expand the Homestead business.

“Do you trust me?”

Credence looked at his outstretched hand, merely hesitated a moment, then took it, nodding.

The fusion reactor cool hadn’t been properly vented, and if Graves couldn’t fix it, there was every chance the entire ship could blow up.

Too bad the autopilot hadn’t been smart enough to plot a course around the field instead of plowing through it.

“I need you to go throw that switch as soon as I swap out these chips, okay?”

Credence was seemingly hypnotized by the glowing flames just beyond the heat shield to the room and Graves reached out to touch his cheek, drawing his gaze back to himself,

“It’ll be okay.”

Credence nodded, and then moved to the other side of the room, hands poised to grab the switch as soon as Graves gave him the nod.

There was a spark and a clank as the computer rebooted, and the flames grew and almost brushed against the glass, until he shouted to Credence,

“Do it! Pull it now!”

The flames turned blue as the fire drained and the fusion core restarted, and the lights inside the room switched from red and orange to a pulsing white.

“We did it.”

Graves was staring in disbelief at the console, which now was reading green letters, engine normalizing, and core resettling.

Credence almost ran into his arms and he hugged him tightly.

*

“What can we do about the pods… the rest of the journey?”

Credence was worried still, even though they’d averted the biggest crisis, they were still looking at almost a hundred years on the ship, alone but for each other.

He wasn’t sure if he could do that. He knew it could be worse, he could have been alone, or the ship could have broken down, and killed everyone.

“I think we should go to the medbay. There’s got to be some answers there.”

It wasn’t what Credence wanted to hear. Graves told him that the medpod could act just like the stasis pods, and put one of them back into hypersleep, to finally awaken when it was time.

“I don’t want to go, not without you. We’re in this together.”

Graves tightened his hand on Credence’s,

“You’re younger, you’ve got more to do, more life to live. It should be you. I’ll be fine. There’s more books in the digi-library than I’ll be able to read in two lifetimes.”

The man was smiling, but Credence could see the pain in his eyes, the twin pools of dark brown that were so warm they might as well have been powered by a star.

“I couldn’t live with myself, knowing I left you behind, let you die.”

Graves shrugged,

“Don’t think about it like that. I gave my life for you to experience the most potential. You’re on the Avalon to travel to the new world, not to spend it all on the ship.”

Credence had never been very good at arguing, he’d always cowed when his mother began a rampage, and he’d vowed never again, not on Homestead II. A fresh start and new beginning meant a new Credence.

He stepped right up to Graves, standing to his full height, a good inch or so on the man, and took his face in both hands, smiling with a fierce edge to his voice,

“You die, I die. I live, you live.”

He leaned in to press a kiss to the man’s lips, and he only fought him a moment, before wrapping his arms around Credence’s waist and back, and hugging him so tightly he couldn’t breathe properly after, for at least a minute.

Graves rested his forehead against Credence’s,

“Let’s see if there’s a way for us both to fit, okay? You’re so goddamned stubborn, I’ll give you that.”

Credence beamed, and stepped back from the man just enough to let him program the sleep sequence, before climbing onto the pod, never once letting go of his hand, though he trusted him, he still suspected he’d try and claim the martyrdom he seemed content to espouse.

It was a close fit, but Graves couldn’t keep from smirking as he was braced atop Credence, eyes locked together for a final moment before the hypersleep hit,

“Sweet dreams.”

“Right back at-”

*

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im a wimp i copped out. pretend they wake up proper and scandalize the medbay doc who comes by 4 months before arrival @ Homestead II to check on systems and is like holy shit there's two guys sandwiched in the medpod and they're sleeping and holding each other like a lifeline. TRUE LOVE BITCH.


End file.
